


Wall Street X Frappucinos

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon ages, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka is just as atrocious as he is in canon, Kurapika is a nonbinary trans dude, Leorio is in college but its not a College AU, M/M, Nonbinary!Kurapika, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans!kurapika, kurapika is gon's foster brother, the hunters is the name of Kurapika's gay gang and u cant stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: Leorio is an exhausted pre med student, Kurapika is a bouncer, and things are about to get spicy for both of them as their lives become more and more entwined.





	1. Cafétastrophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio tries to study in a café and ends up making friends instead

It was official, Leorio liked the cafe much more when he was off the clock. Not that that came as a great surprise, studying in a cafe was much more relaxing than having to deal with angry caffeine deprived assholes barking at him. 

Leorio might’ve only known the location of two buildings that weren’t directly related to his studies. Those also might've happened to be the cafe he worked at on weekends and the office he interned at. He’d spread his textbooks and notes across the table he’d claimed. Studying in his room inevitably ended with him wasting the day on Facebook or a sleazy porn site that gave his computer the tech equivalent of the clap. Leorio sipped his coffee as he opened another goddamn diagram of the human body.

Leorio looked up when the bell on the door chimed. The new face in the cafe was a shorter blonde person. They had a striking leather jacket adorned with buttons and patches, many of a very political nature. Leorio took note of the pronoun pins, he and they, as well as the variety of other queer patches the stranger had. The blonde turned to the counter and said his order. Leorio quickly turned his attention back to his textbook.

 

The stranger took off their jacket and stretched. He was wearing a bro tank and had some odd chain accessory on his hand. Leorio tried and failed to it stare like the useless bisexual he was. The blonde was placing his three beverages on the table as he maneuvered his way into the booth. Leorio felt himself closing his textbook his eyes not once leaving the strangers general vicinity for more than a few moments,

“Oh just get it all out of the way now, save your neck the strain of constantly sneaking glances.” the stranger said, still arranging their three drinks on the table.

“Uh! Sorry I uh,” Leorio’s tongue grew limp and useless in his mouth.

“Do you honestly think I’d dress like this if I couldn’t handle a few stares?”  The stranger had the smallest smirk on his lips.

“I suppose that’s fair.” Leorio scratched the back of his neck and tried his best to get back to his reading. Gorgeous strangers would have to wait till after he’d studied for his anatomy exam. Leorio forced himself to reopen his textbook and look at the page he’d covered in sticky notes at some point in the last week. He heard the entry bell jingle and two young boys came bounding into the café. One of them had apparently just jumped off his skateboard when he and his friend entered. The kid was like a sentient piece of fog, he was so pale and wispy even for a tween. That plus the powderpuff of white hair on his head made Leorio half convinced the kid was a ghost. His companion however looked like he’d just come from a garden, he had a smudge of dirt on his cheek, slightly dusty overalls, and quite a few neon bandaids on his various extremities. Leorio chuckled under his breath, boisterous kids like those were exactly why he was going into pediatrics. The boy in the overalls ran over to the blonde and said,

“Kurapika!” He launched himself at the blonde catching him in a tight hug.

The blonde, Kurapika, hugged the boy back and nodded at the pale boy behind him,

“About time you two showed up, i was worried your drinks were gonna get cold.”

“Pffft, you bought us drinks? Lame.” The white haired one said.

“Well Killua if you’re gonna be like that I guess I’ll just have to drink your hot chocolate myself,” Kurapika teased, slowly removing the boy in the overalls from his person. Killua nearly launched himself into the booth and grabbed his drink away from Kurapika,

“That’s what I thought.” He said before turning his attention back to the boy in overalls who was still practically in Kurapika’s lap,

“I take it Mito is fine with a family sleepover Gon?” 

Gon nodded emphatically, “She told me to tell you you’re still allowed to come home whenever you want big brother!”

Kurapika kissed Gon on the top of the head, “Oh I wouldn’t want to get in Mito’s way,” he turned to Killua, “besides she has enough problem children.”

“I am a  _ delight _ .” Killua said, sticking his tongue out.

“Gon is the only one who thinks so.” Kurapika said.

“Hey don’t be mean to Killua!” Gon whined.

“I’m just teasing him right roomie?” Kurapika asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Killua said, he picked up his cup and began walking over to where the cafe kept the sugar and other additives. Leorio heard a crash followed by,

“Oh shit damnit not again.” Killua knelt in the puddle of hot chocolate trying his best to pick up the shattered remains of the cup. The kid looked embarrassed and a bit angry, at least that’s what Leorio figured his shaking hands were.

“Hey don’t worry about it, don’t want you to cut yourself.” Leorio grabbed a fistful of napkins and began wiping up the liquid on the floor and his laptop bag. Killua stood up, shoving his hands into his armpits.

“Killua are you alright?” Gon asked.

“My stupid idiot hands did their dumbass thing again.” Killua looked like he was getting more frustrated the longer he stood there.

“Hey kid why don’t I get you another drink? You seem like you’re having a day.” Leorio offered as he tossed the soiled napkins in the garbage.

Killua held his hands in front of him, this was when Leorio realized this kid must have some type of tremor, his arms were practically vibrating.

“No no! I uh, you don’t need to do that.” Killua was getting a little pink. Kurapika made eye contact with Leorio and mouthed “thank you” from his seat.

“Nah it’s fine, plus I’ll take anything over studying at this point.” Leorio smiled. 

“Do you want to join us? Since you’re buying my housemate a drink I figure you might as well join the table.” Kurapika motioned to the empty seat across from him.

“Uh yeah sure, let me just gather my shit so I don’t forget it.”

Soon enough Leorio had gotten Killua his drink and situated himself in the booth.

“So you were  _ studying  _ over there, what are you going to school for Wall Street?” Kurapika asked.

“Wall Street? What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean look at you, suit and tie.” 

“You’re also like thirty,” Killua added.

“I’m not even twenty yet!” Leorio said.

“I have the opposite problem, everyone assumes I’m like fifteen even though I’m nineteen,” Kurapika said

“ _ Anyway  _ I’m pre-med, do you go to school?” Leorio asked.

“I don’t think college is the way to go for me, I work security.”

Leorio’s surprise must’ve been evident on his face, Kurapika rolled his eyes,

“No one ever expects the tiny twink to be able to suplex a man.”

Leorio felt heat rise to his cheeks, “That’s” he remembered there were children  _ right next to him  _ “....impressive.” 

“I like to think so.”

“So why did you call me Wall Street?”

“You look like an accountant,” Kurapika said simply.

“Well I’m not, I’m pretty shit at numbers, my name is Leorio if you actually want to know.” Leorio half-heartedly held out his hand. Kurapika reached for it but Gon beat him to it and shook Leorio’s hand so vigorously Leorio was worried he was gonna dislocate his shoulder.

“I’m Gon! This is my big brother Kurapika!” 

“You two don’t look very similar,” Leorio said.

“I’m his foster brother,” Kurapika said shaking Leorio’s hand gentler than Gon had.

“And I’m Killua, or the asshole that spilled my drink on your shit.”

“No worries, it’s no worse than what I’ve gotten on that stuff anyway.” Leorio waves away Killua’s concern.

“So Leorio, what made you decide to be a doctor?” Kurapika asked as they tucked an errant lock of hair behind their ear. Leorio noticed the dangling ruby earring and how it shone in the light,

“For the money obviously.”

Kurapika’s mouth narrowed into a line, “Bullshit.”

“It’s true! Doctors make the big bucks.”  _ And money can save lives.  _ Leorio blustered.

“You’re too nice to  _ just  _ care about money.”

“You sound like you think you know quite a bit about me Kurapika.” Leorio leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kurapika nodded their head toward Killua and began,

“Some random kid dropped a hot drink on all your stuff and you immediately went to help him  _ and  _ bought him a new drink. I think I know quite a bit about you Wall Street.”

Leorio felt the heat rising to his cheeks again, goddamn Kurapika had quite an intense gaze. 

“Okay I’m a bleeding heart who wants to help people, satisfied?”

Kurapika rested their chin on their folded hands, 

“For now.”

Conversation flowed fairly easily after that. Gon animatedly talking about his plans and all the cool fun things he was going to do with Killua and Kurapika that weekend. Leorio thought it was adorable that Kurapika seemed to have such an active role in their brother’s life to the point where the kids best friend seemed about as comfortable with Kurapika as he was with Gon. Leorio checked the time on his phone and realized he’d been in the café for two hours,

“Oh shit. It was nice meeting you all, but I should probably head back to campus and  _ actually  _ study.” Leorio began to slide out of the booth when Kurapika caught his wrist,

“Can I get your number? You know, in case you need someone suplexed or a study buddy.”

Leorio nodded and quickly rattled off his number, hoping Kurapika wouldn’t notice the nervousness in his voice.

“Bye Leorio! Have fun becoming a doctor!” Gon called as he left.

Leorio shot finger guns at the younger boys as he exited the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo what up I’m in hxh hell and I’m dragging u all down with me HMU on tumblr @bpdmollymauk


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night! Also, Kurapika is the disaster gay we all know and love. Thank goodness he's got distinguished lesbian Melody in their corner.

####  Kurapika sat on the couch with a slump as Gon and Killua dashed around the apartment that was fine for a hardly-ever-home security person, a little less so for a security person who accidentally ended up with a twelve-year-old roommate. Somehow they made it work, and when they didn’t Mito’s house had a spare bedroom. Kurapika felt the air get knocked out of them as Gon flopped his entire body on Kurapika’s lap,

“Kukuuu are you texting Leorio?” He asked, looking up at him with deceptively innocent eyes.

“Uh no, why?”

“Well, you should because he seems nice and you’re lonely.” Gon said matter of factly.

Kurapika was a bit taken aback, “What makes you think I’m lonely?”

Gon frowned, “Name one friend.”

“Melody, obviously.” her presence was extremely calming and Kurapika enjoyed spending time with her. She had been a huge help in adjusting to life in the city.

“A friend who  _ isn’t  _ in your gay gang,” Gon amended. Kurapika paused, yes his two best friends happened to also be in their gang but what of it? 

“Am I not allowed to be friends with my coworkers?”

“Do you have any friends you don’t beat people up with?” Gon poked Kurapika’s cheek. Kurapika shrugged.

“Seeeeeee, you need more friends Kurapika, and Leorio was cool! Killua and I like him too!”

Killua popped out from the kitchen, “I never said that!”

Kurapika rolled their eyes, “Alright I’m gonna order us a pizza and you two can start fighting about what movie we’re watching tonight.” Kurapika tapped Gon on the back, encouraging their foster brother to free them so they could stand while they called the pizza place.

Kurapika went to the lobby and got the pizza. When they came back they saw their little brother and his best friend  _ on Kurapika’s phone _ ,

“Drop the phone or I  _ will _ eat this entire pizza myself,” They threatened.

Killua rolled his eyes and tossed Kurapika’s phone onto the coffee table.

“We didn’t do anything bad!” Gon yelped.

“We can talk about respecting my privacy after we eat you little gremlins,” Kurapika said in mock annoyance. The kids might vex them or test their patience but they could never stay mad at either of the boys for more than a few minutes. Kurapika placed the pizza box on the kitchen counter and went over to the living room to get their phone back. Hopefully, the boys hadn’t said anything too embarrassing. They’d apparently been texting Leorio while Kurapika was gone, Kurapika scrolled through the messages to see how bad the damage was.

Apparently, the boys had been fast enough to delete whatever conversation they were having with Leorio,

“I apologize for any text you’ve received from me in the last say 20 minutes, my phone was hijacked by Gon and Killua.” They sent. The response was nearly immediate,

_ lol i figured, the typing style seemed a bit young _

_ Don’t worry p much all they did was say hi  _

Kurapika breathed a sigh of relief at that.

“Okay good, this means I dont have to block you” They added a thumbs up emoji.

_ Pls dont it would make it very hard for me to ask you out _

Kurapika nearly choked on the pizza they were eating and turned off their phone, shoving it in the deepest recesses of their pockets.

“You okay Kurapika?” Gon asked,

“Yep! I’m fine, did you two decide on a movie yet?” Kurapika felt their face growing hot as they pondered Leorio’s casual words. 

“What’re you blushing about?” Killua asked.

Kurapika flinched, they had the feeling no matter how long they lived with Killua they wouldn’t get used to how quiet the boy could be.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kurapika said as their face almost certainly grew redder.

Killua made his mischief face, “ _ Sure  _ Kurapika.”

“So! Did you and Gon agree on a movie for tonight?”

“Yeah, we wanna see The Babadook!” Gon said as he leaped onto the couch.

“Alright, if either of you gets scared just let me know and I’ll turn it off.”

“We’re  _ twelve _ , not  _ eight _ Kurapika.” Killua said as he crossed his arms behind his head, “Plus the Babadook is my gay role model.”

Kurapika grabbed Killua and gave him a noogie,

“You’re a menace you know that?”

They released Killua and put the movie on, never let it be said he didn’t warn the boys.

About halfway through the film Gon tapped Kurapika on the shoulder,

“Mito texted me to tell you she’s been trying to call you,” he whispered from behind Killua.

“Oh shit, I’ll be right back.” Kurapika got up and headed into their room as they turned their phone on. Sure enough, they had eight missed calls from Mito and four texts. Kurapika briefly wondered how many ways Mito was gonna kill them when they called her back.

“Is everything okay Mito?” They asked the second she picked up.

“Would you be able to watch the boys tomorrow too?” Mito normally wasn’t so straight to business.

“Mito did something happen?”

“Obaasan fell down the stairs, I’m driving her to the hospital now.”

“Oh my God, Mito do you need my help with anything?”

“Just watch the boys tomorrow, I’ll call you if anything changes.” No sooner had the words left her mouth that Mito had hung up.

Kurapika stared at their phone, did they tell the boys Obaasan was in the hospital? Or should they wait till they knew more? Oh crap, they had two missed texts from Leorio to deal with. Kurapika opened them

_ Sorry too forward? _

_ We can forget I said anything if u want _

Kurapika surprised himself by actually typing out a response,

“No it wasn’t too forward just a bit surprising is all.”

_ Yeah people usually don’t know I’m bi when they first meet me _

Kurapika scoffed, “no I figured that bit, I’m just not used to guys actually being like, interested” Kurapika left off the bit about having mountains worth of emotional baggage and being effectively one of the kings of ghosting people, Leorio could figure that out later probably.

_ That’s surprising tbh you’re uh, really pretty??? _

“I like the question marks :p”

_ I mean like, you mind if I get a little gay? _

Kurapika held back giggles, the last thing they needed was the boys finding them giggling texting a guy they’d met  _ that day _ .

“Something tells me I can’t stop you from being gay”

_ Well I just mean like you’ve got this like ethereal punk aesthetic going? It’s v intimidating but in like a hot way _

Kurapika screenshotted the text. They were so sending that to Melody later for Lesbian Analysis.

Kurapika shifted over to their group chat with Basho and Melody “ _ York New Hunters”  _

Kuratwinka:  _ Boy? There is a boy texting me and I need Help _

Basho bashes back:  **I’m surprised you’re not just ghosting him like you normally do when anyone other than us talks to u**

Kuratwinka:  _ the night is young _

much ado afloute nothing: who is he

Kurapika went on to fill in the gang as to how they met Leorio and a short summary of their conversation.

much ado afloute nothing: well why not invite him to our thing tomorrow? It’ll only be me and Basho so it won’t be too many other people but you’re also not Alone.

Kuratwinka:  _ oh btw I have the boys tomorrow, emergency at home so _

Melody immediately called him,

“Hi Melody, I’m fine and so are the boys Obaasan fell down the stairs and Mito just needs me to keep the boys an extra day.”

“Well, in that case, all the more reason to invite this Leorio guy, the boys liked him and it’ll distract you from catastrophizing.”

“Excuse you, Melody, I  _ never  _ catastrophize,” Kurapika said with a huff.

“Yeah and I’m tone deaf.” Melody teased.

Kurapika scrunched their face and hung up.

Kuratwinka:  _ so it looks like in addition to my brother and kil we’re gonna have a doctor over tomorrow, behave. _

**Basho bashes back** : oh so he said he’ll come? Nice, been too long since you got laid.

Kuratwinka:  _ dudhgskdskdbr _

Kurapika pointedly ignored that and started typing their message to Leorio when Killua burst in,

“Kurapika! Gon and I were having a pillow fight and this happened!” The boy pointed to his and Gon’s bloody noses.

“Oh for the love of- I leave you alone for  _ ten minutes _ .” Kurapika got up and herded the boys into the small bathroom,

“Look down, we don’t want you choking on blood.” Kurapika handed each boy a few tissues. 

Gon did his best pout as he looked up at Kurapika,

“You were gone for a while, is everything okay?”

Kurapika squeezed Gon’s shoulder,

“Yeah everything is fine, Mito was just wondering if I wanted to hang onto you for another day.”

Gon relaxed at that, “Oh okay.”

Kurapika hated lying to Gon but they also didn’t want the poor kid to hyperfixate on something he couldn’t do anything about. Kurapika looked at the two boys perched on the edge of the bathtub, Kurapika felt a twinge in their gut knowing they were just as mischievous with Pairo at that age.

“So, did you two break anything other than each other?” Kurapika asked, washing their hands.

The boys shook their heads. 

“Okay good. If the bleeding doesn’t stop soon let me know and we’ll call a doctor.”

Killua waggled his eyebrows,

“A doctor you say.”

“Yep you caught me, I’m actually off to tell Leorio to practice his operating on you two.” Kurapika tickled Killua and Gon before heading back to their room. Kurapika found their phone exactly where they’d left it. They typed up the remainder of their message and hit send,

_ Hey, so some friends and I are hanging out at my place tomorrow, wanna join us? _

The response was almost immediate

_ I’d love to! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the gay hxh discord for sticking with me as I slowly chipped away at this chapter lol find me on tumblr @bpdmollymauk


End file.
